


Remember the time

by Aliawrites



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliawrites/pseuds/Aliawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time Abe accidentally confessed a childhood transgression to Jo thinking he was arguing with Henry. But he was only joking of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the time

They had a good idea who their murderer was. Now they just had to get their hands on the killer brother-in-law who'd gone into hiding. His wife had sworn she hadn't seen him, but they were sure she was lying and he would turn up at her place so Henry and Jo were going to relieve Hanson and Lewis on the stakeout to catch him sneaking home.

But Henry being Henry insisted on stopping first at his place to change - and to collect some "real food so he wouldn't be forced to sit in a car while she ate Gyros again"

Henry had gone up to the third floor where Jo assumed his bedroom must be and had called down apologies that he'd be a few minutes after the phone rang and he answered it. Jo, was definitely not snooping while she waited. If she just wandered a bit and saw what was on display, she could hardly be blamed. She was perusing the books on the shelf when she heard the bell over the shop door ring downstairs. She was about to call up to Henry that someone was in the shop when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Henry," Abe called. "How many times? Unless you're going to be down here manning the shop, lock the door when you come in!" Jo smiled enjoying a school-girlish idea of taunting Henry with 'You're i-in Trou-uble!' but said nothing, assuming Henry could hear and would be coming downstairs shortly.

"By the way," Abe continued, making his way through the shop and starting up the stairs to the main floor. "Remember that time I dented your car and you made me get a part-time job to pay for the damage? I think it's supremely unfair that now you can get my car towed and get away scott-free... Oh!" he stopped, alarmed at the top of the stairs seeing Jo in his living room instead of Henry.

"Ah, uh, Detective!" he stuttered. "I didn't see you there. I thought you were Henry..."

"I hardly got off free," Henry interrupted, descending the stairs and joining them in the living room. "I did pay for the tow and fees. I also apologised but you are the registered owner and so only you could retrieve it. I also offered to accompany you but you said something about being too tempted to murder me in the line."

Abe had actually threatened Patricide, Henry remembered wih a smirk as he moved into the kitchen.

"And sorry about the shop door," he added sincerely. "I only meant to be a moment, but the doctor called with your test results," he said with a meaningful look that promised a discussion at a later date.

"Oh, uh..." Abe began but Jo cut them both off.

"I didn't think you drove Henry - much less owned a car," she started then refocused on something else Abe had said before realising she was there. "And what was that about making him get a part time job?!"

"Uh, ha ha, I was just joking, uh, of course, ha ha!" Abe said in his usual stuttering way. "Henry hasn't owned a car in ages."

"Yes," Henry added, taking items from the fridge and not making eye contact with either of them. "I used to drive more, but as Abe pointed out recently, I haven't driven in a while so I thought I'd get some practice in and I accidentally left Abe's car in a tow zone," he said placing some cheese, bread, and fruit in a bag.

"Abe was just trying to make me feel bad because he had to wait in line to get his car back. Obviously, if he'd ever damaged a car of mine, or gotten it towed or anything like that, he'd just have done exactly what I did and apologise immediately and offer to pay for the damages. Right Abe?" he said, with a poorly disguised smirk leaving Jo confused and looking between the two of them from the middle of what was obviously some kind of 'inside joke' between them.

"Uh... yeah. Of course!" Abe replied with a strange sort of chuckle.

Of course, when he'd been 15 that hadn't exactly been what had happened. Abe had left his dad's dented car in the garage, hoping it wouldn't be noticed until the damage could plausibly be blamed on anyone but him. More foolishly, when it was immediately spotted and he'd been called out to explain, he'd lied, saying he didn't know how it'd happened... It didn't go exactly well for Abe, that strategy.

"Obviously. Ha ha ha. Uh..." Abe glanced briefly at Jo before turning to Henry and changing the subject. "So what are you two doing here in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I won't be home for dinner," Henry said with a smile and accepting the change in subject, placing the now full bag of food on the counter as he pulled his jacket on. "I'm assisting Detective Martinez in a stakeout tonight!"

"Ooh! A stakeout!" Abe replied excitedly turning back to the Detective. "Cool!"

"It's actually pretty boring I'm afraid but Henry wanted to pick up some food for us before we start."

"I always imagine cops drinking stale coffee and eating hamburgers in a stakeout," Abe said, disappointed, eying Henry's bag of healthy snacks.

"Last time she was eating a Donair," Henry said, his voice dripping in disgust. "I couldn't stand it again!"

"Such a food snob, this one," Abe laughed, giving Jo a commiserating smile.

"You are what you eat," Henry lectured. "Literally."

"Ahh pffft," Abe and Jo replied in unison then laughed.

"Jo, I'm ready, but could you give me 2 minutes? I'll meet you at the car. I just want to relay Abe's phone message before we go if you don't mind?" Henry asked hopefully.

"Oh, yes. Of course, but only a couple of minutes, we don't want to be late to relieve Hanson, right?" Jo replied wondering again almost every day how odd Henry could be sometimes.

"Of course, I'll only be a moment."

"See you next time Abe," she said, grabbing the snack bag and heading down the stairs with a last glance at the two men. They sure had a strange relationship those two, but both seemed content and without any fear for either's welfare, she'd wonder at them, but let them keep their personal business personal.

"So..." Abe began trying not to feel nervous.

"Your enzymes are good, ECG good, blood pressure OK. You're low on some vitamin levels so I'll get you some supplements I want you to start on. Overall though, an excellent physical."

"Oh, good. Right?"

"Yes, good. So..." Henry began awkwardly. "I am sorry you had to wait in line at the tow yard. I woudn't want to test your blood pressure after that."

"Nah, it's not so bad... Listen I'm sorry about almost saying something too revealing to the Detective - I thought she was you. I should have noticed her car though..."

"No harm done," Henry said with a smile. "Sorry for teasing you about the car - that was ages ago and long forgiven of course."

"Oh, I know!" Abe scoffed. "I know. I deserved all that - I'm the one that brought it up after all. I'm pretty sure your detective just thinks we're both weird, but not..."

"I fear you're right," Henry laughed, clapping Abe on the shoulder as he moved toward the stairs, Abe following. "I suppose there are worse things she could think. I'm not worried."

"Speak for yourself. It's fine if everyone thinks you're weird. You are weird," Abe said, holding open the shop door and turning the sign to open.

"Ha, ha," Henry said with a gentle glare. "Very funny. Don't wait up. I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Abe teased, snickering at his father's glare before heading back into the shop, intent on finishing the clock repair he'd been working on before having to go get his car out of jail.


End file.
